Many people choose to carry protection devices for personal security and self-defense. The type of device chosen depends on a person's preference and some types may be more easily concealed than others. Often, people that choose to carry personal defense devices carry them concealed on their person. However, there are times when carrying a personal defense device may not be practical such as when visiting a private business that does not allow firearms. In such circumstances, the person carrying the personal defense device must decide to either violate the rules or the law or leave their personal defense device behind in their vehicle. Leaving the personal defense device behind may pose a concern since it may result in a personal defense device such as handgun being left behind in a vehicle where it might be stolen. Other times people choose to keep a personal defense device in their vehicle so that it is within reach should it be required.
In each circumstance, there is a concern that the personal defense device may be vulnerable to theft if it is left somewhere easily accessible such as a glove box or the center console of a vehicle. To reduce this possibility, the personal defense device may be stored somewhere more difficult to locate or find. However, a drawback of this approach is that the personal defense device may not be readily available in the event of an emergency.